Ron's Birthday
by iluvjamesie
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender are planning a surprise birthday party for Ron! Will Hermione give away the surprise when she starts feeling guilty at Ron's confusion? Read and find out! A cute ficlet!
1. Ron's Birthday

It was the morning of March 1st and students were hurrying down from their common rooms to grab some breakfast before going to their classes. Ron, however had slept in and Harry was doing his best to wake Ron up, while getting dressed himself.

"Ron! It's nearly 8:30! You're going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up! Think about missing breakfast…oomph!" Harry had tripped over a stray sock lying in their dormitory as he rushed around getting ready.

Ron groaned and turned over, ignoring Harry completely. He had been up late last night fantasizing about the day ahead of him. He had pictured standing before a table piled high with food, with his friends all around him. They had eaten cake and pies and all of Ron's favourite food and then had come the turn of the presents. One by one, his friends had handed them his presents, but when he turned expectantly to Hermione, she was empty handed. He had looked surprised but she had flung herself onto him, exclaiming, "Ron, I love you, love you, love you! I want to make hot, wild love to you!"

Yeah, yeah, Hermione would probably never say that, but these were his fantasies ok? Harry gave a final sigh and left the room, unable to wake Ron up. He walked out of the common room, and down to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.

"Hey Harry, you're finally down. Now we can finalize the plan about you-know-what!" Hermione told him eagerly. She motioned for Neville, Dean and Seamus to come closer and everyone leant in, listening to what she had to say.

"Parvati and Lavender are not down yet so I'm not sure if they managed to get their part organized, but we can ask them that at lunch," she said, "Dean, Seamus? Have you guys got the decorations? And are they like good ones, as in, not like weird mummy bandages to hang up or something?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'd approve of them!" Dean and Seamus grinned at each other.

"Ok fine. Neville? It's up to you to get the Room of Requirement ready. You've got to make sure everything is done quickly ok or Ron could come in anytime early and see everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry Hermione. Anyway, whoever's going to be with Ron can't let him out of their sight, ok?"

"Yeah definitely. Ginny, are you going to have time to go down to the kitchens today," asked Hermione, "because I have a free period today. Or even Harry can help you."

"Yeah actually I'm going to need help, because I'm planning to bring up a lot of food so I'm probably not going to be able to carry it all!" said Ginny, furtively kicking Hermione under the table and making urgent eyebrow movements with them.

Hermione laughed to herself. She knew how Ginny took every chance she got, to be with Harry alone.

"Ok then, Harry you go with Ginny to get the food ok?" she said, secretly winking at Ginny. "Then that leaves me to distract Ron from when you guys are setting up. So let's go over the list.

Food?"

"Check" came Harry and Ginny's voices.

"Decorations?"

"Check" came another two voices, this time Dean and Seamus's.

"Venue?"

"Check" said Neville.

"Wrapping the presents?"

"Um... that would be Parvati and Lavender," said Ginny, "Since the rest of us are completely rubbish!"

"And the distraction is me," finished Hermione, "Great, we're all set! But remember everyone, not a word to Ron, ok? Pretend like you don't know it's his birthday!"

Just then, the subject of their discussion came rushing in, his clothes haphazardly over his body, as though put on in a rush and without a second glance.

"Harry, why didn't you wake me up? I'm not going to have time to eat a thing!" complained Ron, sitting down and grabbing whatever was near and started stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well I'm very sorry Ron, for yelling myself hoarse at you to wake up," said Harry, with a grin, "but obviously I didn't care if you didn't get any breakfast right?"

Ron said something, but it was impossible to understand as his mouth was bulging with bacon, toast and other unidentifiable things. The others laughed and starting gathering their bags as classes were beginning in less than 5 minutes.

4 HOURS LATER

Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and Neville were sitting at the Gryffindor table having their lunch and eagerly discussing the "Operation Ron" birthday plan. Then Harry and Ron came in, and went over to sit with them. The others changed their topic of conversation immediately and started talking about the coming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry and Ron sat down and served themselves.

"Where's Hermione, you guys?" asked Lavender.

"I don't know. The last time we saw her was in Potions, which was nearly two hours ago. She had Ancient Runes right now, so maybe she's stayed back for something?" suggested Harry,

"Harry, what's the date today?" asked Ron suddenly, who had been staring at his food with a frown on his face, as though he had just realized something.

"Uh… March 1st I think," said Harry, careful to keep his face completely blank.

"Ah… hmm… ok… right… So, what are you guys doing afterwards?" he asked the rest of them.

"Oh nothing!" came some responses quickly.

"Just hang around you know," said Seamus, "I have to write a letter to me Mam!"

Hermione came in then and hurried up to them. She sat down quickly, and started helping herself to the food around her. This was the cue for the others to disappear one by one.

"Well I've got to go write that letter! Come on Dean, you can help me!" said Seamus standing up.

"Come on Lav, lets go finish your toenails!" giggled Parvati, and the two of them rushed away too.

Ginny and Harry waited for sometime before Ginny said, "Harry you promised to give me a ride on your Firebolt! Can we go now?"

"Yeah of course. See you later guys!" said Harry and led Ginny out of the Great Hall where they immediately headed down to the kitchens instead of out to the Quidditch Pitch.

Ron and Hermione were left on the lunch, both still eating. Then Ron tried the same thing on her that he had on Harry. He asked her what the date was.

"Hmm… I don't know Ron. My diary is somewhere at the bottom of my bag. Why?" she said, bending her face low, so he wouldn't see the grin on her face.

"Oh, no reason," he said glumly.

"Poor Ron," she thought, "never mind, the surprise will be even better this way."

Aloud she said, "Ron, do you want to come visit Hagrid with me? We have some free time, and we haven't gone to meet him for ages!"

"Yeah sure, whatever." said Ron, lost in his thoughts.

After they had finished, they started walking down the grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. Ron had jammed his hands into his pockets and he was looking down as he walked.

"Are you ok, Ron?" asked Hermione, feeling rather guilty now.

"Yeah I'm just great! I mean life is just wonderful right now! I have such great friends, and an even better love life, and I'm not getting any sleep cos' if I do then I have wet dreams!" glowered Ron, suddenly, "wait, did I just say that out loud?"

Hermione nodded slightly and turned to look at him, surprised after that sudden outburst. His face had gone flaming red and he was biting his lip. He looked at Hermione, and said, "Oh my god, Hermione, I swear I didn't mean to say any of that. Can you just forget it… especially the bit about the wet dreams…" he finished of the last part in a whisper.

"Don't worry Ron. I haven't heard that part, ok?" said Hermione laying her hand on his shoulder, "But why are you so upset with us all?

"Oh nothing, really, I'm just a bit stressed right now!" said Ron quickly. He didn't know why he was feeling so embarrassed about telling her that it was his birthday. He felt that he it would be childish and whiny to say, "Because they've all forgotten it's my birthday!"

Without another word, Hermione took his hand in hers and continued walking. Ron 's face, if possible, went even redder than when he let slip about the wet dreams, which incidentally happened to include the person walking next to him. He didn't say a word either, but started to become horribly aware of how sweaty his hand probably was. They walked hand in hand until they reached Hagrid's cabin. Once in there, they started talking to Hagrid about all the events at school, and about the quidditch match coming up. Before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed, and Hermione got up and suggested leaving. They bid goodbye to Hagrid, and started walking back to the castle.


	2. Ron's Birthday 2

Ron cleared his throat, and said, "Hermione, I um… thanks for, well forgetting what I said before. It slipped out… and well… thanks."

"Well Ron, how can I forget it if you keep bringing it up?" teased Hermione, poking him on the side of his stomach.

"Ouch! Hey, stop that!" laughed Ron, poking her back. Hermione laughed too, and poked him again.

"Ok, now you're asking for it, Hermione Granger!" said Ron, in a mock angry voice. He lunged at her and she squealed and started running up to the castle. Ron chased after her, his arms wide open like a mummy, except he was running, and mummies don't run. Anyway, he chased her to the castle and up the stairs, both of them laughing the whole way. Hermione reached the Fat Lady and yelled out the password before climbing hurriedly in. She tried to get to the girl's dormitories but Ron had caught up with her. He flung his arms around her and started tickling her madly. They collapsed onto the couch, Ron laughing, and Hermione both shrieking and laughing. Ron stopped tickling her and whispered, "I think we've attracted some attention!"

What an understatement, everyone in the common room was staring at them, some with smirks on their face. Hermione sat up quickly, blushing, smoothing down her hair and straightening her top. Ron had gone red too, but he grinned at her and said, "Where did you learn to run as fast as that?"

"Ron, just because I don't play Quidditch, doesn't mean I've never played a sport! I used to play Hockey in my Muggle school, and I still play with some neighbours in the summer holidays." She said, with dignity.

"Hockey? Never heard of it!" said Ron, leaning back on to his side of the couch, "You'll have to teach me in this summer holidays!"

"Ok, but I don't think you'll find it easy!" laughed Hermione. She looked at her watch. It was 5:30, the time Neville had told her the preparations would be ready by. She hurriedly got up and said, "Ron, I think I've left some of my books in one of my classes. Will you come with me to get them?"

"Sure, come on," said Ron, getting up.

Hermione led him out, and up to the 7th floor where the Room of Requirement was.

"Hey I didn't know there were any classes up here!" said Ron.

"You don't know a lot about Hogwarts, Ron," said Hermione. "Come on, it's that door over there."

That door was of course, the Room of Requirement, but as it only showed up when someone was using it, it was hard to think that it wasn't anything but a classroom. Hermione led Ron there, talking to him an unnecessary loud voice, to make sure that the others could hear them coming and get ready. When they arrived, Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. The room was completely in darkness and Ron followed her unsuspectingly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came seven voices and the lights came on suddenly. Ron blinked and surveyed the scene before him. There was a huge table in the corner loaded with food items. There were brightly coloured banners and balloons attached to the walls; there was a smaller table with a huge pile of presents on it. In the very middle of the room were Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny. His mouth fell open in shock as he realized what was going on. Hermione, who was next to him, grinned at his expression and gave him a push.

"See Ron, what great friends you have?" she laughed.

Ron stood there gaping at everyone, then he grinned and said, "Bloody hell… this is… wow… I thought you guys had forgotten… "

Everyone laughed at Ron's babbling and pulled him in to the room properly.

"Lets cut the cake now, since the birthday boy has finally arrived," said Dean, excitedly.

Ron's face brightened immediately. "Cake?" he asked. Ginny chuckled and went over to the food table. She picked up the cake from the centre and brought it over to the middle of the room. It was a large, chocolate cake with silver balls all around and 'Happy Birthday Ron' scrawled across the middle in white icing. There was also a candle shaped like the number 15 stuck on the cake. Ron was given a knife, and Neville told him to hurry up and blow out the candle out. Ron looked down at the candle and puffed in his breath. Then he suddenly remembered that he had to make a wish. For a few seconds he thought about it.

"Would it seem too selfish to wish that Hermione could ever like me back the way I like her?" he thought, "Or should I wish for Voldermort to be defeated and world peace and all that…"

Just then Harry thumped him on the back, trying to get him to hurry up. In doing this however, Ron simply let out his breath causing the candle to go out. Everyone cheered and Parvati asked what he had wished for.

"Um… nothing…" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah right! We all know what you wished for!" retorted Parvati, her eyes flicking towards Hermione.

Ron blushed and said, "You don't know what you're talking about! Let me cut the cake already!"

He cut a slice and everyone immediately started singing.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_You were born in a zoo,_

_And the Hippogriffs kissed you,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

"Ok, time for presents!" squealed Parvati and Lavender together and brought out the pile of gifts. Ron looked in horror at them. All the gifts were covered in bright pink wrapping paper, and each had at least 2 large bows on them. Hermione gasped and made a mental note never to put Parvati and Lavender in charge of the presents again!

Ron started opening his gifts. First he opened the joint present from Dean, Seamus and Neville. It was a large Deluxe Honeydukes Chocolates box. Inside were layers and layers of all sorts of sweets imaginable. Ron grinned at them and said, "Just what I need, thanks!"

Then he opened Parvati and Lavender's gift, which was a bunch of magazines (yes magazines!) that were meant for males, and were all about how to improve looks and other such rubbish.

"They're great, really…thanks…" said Ron, who was looking mortified.

Next, he opened Harry's gift, which was a Chudley Cannon's Quidditch book that Ron didn't have.

"Open it," urged Harry, and Ron lifted the front cover to see all the signatures of the team members glaring him in the face.

"How did you… oh my god… Harry?" asked Ron weakly.

Harry laughed at his expression, and said, "Wasn't too hard mate…"

Ron was still gaping at the book, but Ginny pushed another package into his arms and he snapped out of his reverie. He opened this one, which was from both Hermione and Ginny, to see another book, but this time it was a photo album. Ron opened it to see loads of photographs stuck on. It was decorated on the sides of the pages as well, and it was beautiful. Ron kept turning the pages and he saw pictures of the trio hanging out, the Yule Ball, Harry in the Triwizard Tournament, Ginny and Hermione curled up on the couch in the common room talking, Hermione unsuccessfully trying to knit the hats and scarves for house-elves and many, many more.

He grinned at Hermione and Ginny and said, "This is bloody brilliant! Thanks so much!"

They murmured, "You're welcome," and then Ginny coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, now its time for games!" she said, standing up. "We've come up with some great games! First on the list… Truth or Dare!"

Everyone groaned, although most were hiding a smile behind their moaning. Truth or Dare was always a fun game to play at a party.

"Ok, here are the rules. Nothing _too_ obscene, nothing involving going out of the room, and nothing that causes enough chaos to bring the whole school up here! And if you want, you can pass a Truth, but then you'll have to do a Dare to compensate, and vice versa!" said Ginny. "Ok let's start!"

Everyone got into a circle and got comfortable.

"I'm going first! Seamus, Truth or Dare?" said Harry.

"Truth!" said Seamus.

"Ok… tell us how you _really_ feel about Lavender!" said Harry, grinning.

Seamus went red and said, "Um… well… actually, I'm kind of interested… not that… well… um yeah…" Parvati squealed and thumped Lavender on the back, who had also gone a shade of magenta.


	3. Ron's Birthday 3

"Ok… well Ron, Truth or Dare," said Seamus, mopping his brow and avoiding eye contact with Lavender.

"Dare," said Ron, regretting it immediately, as a grin appeared on Seamus's face.

"Ok, stand up and proclaim how you feel about the person you like!" said Seamus.

"Ok, I'm doing the Truth!" said Ron promptly.

"Ha-ha wimp! Ok…if I asked you to snog Lavender, would you do it?" asked Seamus.

"No way! Firstly, because I don't like her in that way, and secondly, you'd kill me if I tried, wouldn't you, Seamus?" grinned Ron, "Ok… Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone, and if yes, then are they in this room right now?" asked Ron.

"Um… yes?" said Hermione in a tiny voice.

"Oh really? Who?" asked Ron immediately.

"That's two questions Ron, it's my turn!" said Hermione loftily, "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" challenged Ginny.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss the person you most want to kiss, out of the guys in this room!"

Ginny blushed, but a grin crept on to her face. She turned to Hermione and said, "Do you realize I have an extremely over protective brother here as well! But sorry Ron, I'm doing this!"

She took a deep breath and leaned over to her right and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Harry looked shocked at first, but immediately wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ok, you guys can stop now!" said Ron, who was looking revolted. Ginny and Harry immediately pulled apart, both faces the colour of Ginny's hair.

"Ahem… ok, my turn," said Ginny, "um… Parvati, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" said Parvati, looking apprehensive.

"When was the last time you got really turned on in an inappropriate place?" asked Ginny, smirking.

"What? Oh my god… this is so embarrassing… ok it was actually in Transfiguration and I couldn't stop thinking about... stop laughing you guys, it wasn't my fault!"

All the guys were rolling around on the floor, laughing their heads off. Ginny was holding her sides, and Hermione just grinned, unable to be angry, all thinking about the fact that Parvati had been turned on in Professor McGonagall's class.

"Ginny, you are just evil! I'm getting you back for this! Truth or Dare?" shrieked Parvati.

Ginny sobered up at once and said, "Um… Truth?"

"You're going to get it now! Why did you choose Harry to kiss? And tell us in detail please!"

"Um… well… cos' I really like him, and Hermione said the person you like most in the room, and yeah, it's him…" stammered Ginny, avoiding looking at Harry and glaring at Parvati.

"Ok, my turn, Harry, how do you feel about what I just said?" said Ginny, still not looking at Harry.

"Well, surprised, because I thought you were completely over me, and glad as hell Gin, cos' I really like you too!" said Harry slowly.

Ginny looked up at him, and as their eyes connected, both of them blushed fiercely and dropped their gazes immediately.

"Um… Dean, Truth or Dare?" said Harry.

"Dare."

Harry grinned and simply said, "Kiss her!"

"What? I… I don't know what you're talking abou… oh fine!" Dean got up, went around the circle, stopped at Parvati, bent down and kissed her. After about 30 seconds, he pulled away and looked at her. Parvati's mouth was half open and she looked at him and grinned. Dean grinned back, his face slightly pink.

He went back to his place and said, "Parvati, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"What turned you on in Transfiguration?"

"Um… actually… it was you playing with you hair. Um… the way you were tying to curl it and then mess it up and then smooth it out again…. It was kinda sexy!" said Parvati, her face flaming.

Dean made a choking sound and hastily recovered. The others rolled their eyes at each other.

"Ok… moving on…" said Ginny, "Parvati, it's your turn!"

"Right, well, Neville, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"How did your date with Melissa Glasgow go?"

"Um... it went well, I mean, I'm meeting her again tomorrow. And yeah…" said Neville, blushing, "Ok, Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Tell the person you like that you like her! And don't try to get out of this one as well!" said Neville, grinning.

Ron spluttered and said, "Neville I'm gonna kill you later on ok?" Then he turned to Hermione and said, "Er… well… Hermione, I um… really like you… and…" his words were cut off however, as Hermione had leant forward and kissed him straight on the lips. Ron's eyes widened but he kissed her back. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks that clearly said, "Finally!"

Rona and Hermione pulled away together, caught each other's eye and leant in again. The others took this as a cue to start snogging again. Harry and Ginny were soon on to each other, and Seamus and Lavender were already going at it again. Parvati, still smarting under the embarrassment of having admitted that Dean turned her on in class, went over to him shyly. Dean, of course, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her mouth to his. Neville's girlfriend unfortunately, was probably having dinner at the moment so he merely fantasized about when he _would_ get to kiss her.

And so we shall leave these happy couples (and Neville) alone for the time being, and make our way out, smiling to ourselves at why Ron would remember this birthday forever!

**AN: I know this was kinda weird, and plotless but I just wanted to write something about Ron's birthday and voila, this is the result. You guys HAVE to review and tell me what you think ok? This could be considered a one-shot, but it's quite long for one, but whatever.**


	4. Important

I'm glad you guys like it but I want to make one thing clear. You CAN have a one-shot fic that takes more than 1 page, and I have read several like that. I could easily have put everything on one chapter but I decided to split them up to make it easier to read. So, there is only ONE chapter, it's just displayed in 3 parts. Thanks again!

iluvjamesie


End file.
